Chrashley
Chrashley is the het ship between Chris Hartley and Ashley Brown from the Until Dawn fandom. Canon Chris and Ashley are study-partners and very close friends with a secret mutual crush on each other. However, both sides are afraid of confessing their feelings to one another. They both enjoy each other's company and share many jokes in the early chapters. Throughout the game, they comfort each other and have the option to enter a romantic relationship or grow spiteful and cold towards each other depending on the player's decisions. UNTIL DAWN Chapter 1 While in search of Chris, Sam finds his bag and has the option to snoop his phone. By doing so, she will see an incoming text message from Ashley. Chapter 2 Chris and Ashley have a short greeting by his arrival at the lodge. Both Josh and Sam are aware of Chris's crush on Ashley, with Sam asking whether he's seen Ashley yet, and Josh trying to convince him to confess his feelings to her, teasing him by making sexual remarks. Ashley also teases Chris lightheartedly after the wolverine escapes from the lodge, noticing how scared he was. Later on, after Josh sends Chris and Ashley to find the Ouija board together, Josh mentions to Sam how he gave them some "alone time". Sam replies with wishing they would get on with it already. Ashley later jokes with Chris about his monk costume, sharing a joke about him needing a 'vow of silence', which he responds to by using a long string of silent words. Relationship status * If Chris chose to be confident when talking to Ashley, their relationship will increase. Chapter 3 Chris explains the rules of the spirit board, making a joke to Ashley and Josh that they both must 'remove any item of clothing at his discretion'. After Josh leaves, Chris accuses Ashley of controlling the pointer, which she responds angrily to. After finding the hidden room in the library, Ashley tells Chris to go in first, and he does so without question. After finding the Portrait Photo and the Threatening Letter, Chris can choose to either tell Ashley about it or keep it from her to save her the distress. They then may have a conversation on all the clues Chris has found pointing to a Psycho on the mountain. After being alarmed by Josh's screams from the kitchen, Ashley immediately follows the noise into the room. Once Ashley and Chris are separated by the door closing suddenly, Chris immediately starts ramming the door down in order to save Ashley, which ends up getting him knocked out by the Psycho after seeing Ashley herself knocked out unconscious on the floor. Relationship status * If Ashley was apologetic during the seance, their relationship will increase. Chapter 4 Upon waking up, Chris immediately starts investigating in search of Ashley. He heads outside the lodge and up to the shed, calling out for Ashley multiple times along the way. Eventually, he will hear her crying and tries to use her voice as a way to reach her. The lights will turn on, and he will see Ashley and Josh through a separating chain-link fence, tied up and opposite a saw blade. The Psycho gives Chris a choice on who he will save between the two. Regardless of Chris's decision, Josh will be killed. Chris unties a panicked Ashley and attempts to calm her down. The pair then encounters Matt and Emily outside and frantically tries to explain what had happened to Josh. They are then told to head back up to the lodge and get the others together while Matt and Emily go get some help. Relationship status * If Chris chooses to save Ashley, their relationship will drastically increase. Chapter 6 In the lodge, Chris and Ashley look around for Sam, who is nowhere to be found. After checking the rooms upstairs, they venture into the lower levels of the lodge; while doing so, Ashley will express her gratitude at being saved from the saw trap by Chris. If Chris had chosen to save her, he genuinely tells her he couldn't have let anything happen to her. If he had tried to save Josh, he speaks more tentatively, claiming that he would do it again. The two venture down into the basement, with Ashley constantly trying to convince Chris that there's a ghost with them. Down here, they discover a dollhouse, with dolls arranged to replicate the night of their prank on Hannah. After reading Hannah's diary, a door suddenly opens, and they continue down old, dilapidated hallways, once a part of the original hotel. Here, Ashley expresses doubt about continuing, and Chris empathizes with her feelings. They briefly discuss the prank before pushing on, and how Ashley feels about the prank will affect her relationship with Chris. After potentially finding more clues, Ashley hesitates again, scared about what they're walking into. Chris gives some words of encouragement and manages to persuade her to keep looking for Sam. Depending on the number of clues they found, Ashley can voice her suspicions that someone is constructing a story for them while watching how they react. They will continue to find more clues, as well as a recording of the night the sisters went missing. Ashley will panic over the video, and Chris will try to calm her down. They eventually find a trail of blood that leads to a heavy door. As Chris is opening it, Ashley spots a figure she believes to be Sam and is faced with the decision of either following Chris or investigating the figure. No matter what, she'll meet up with Chris and hear Sam cry out. If Sam was captured, they'll find her unconscious on a chair. If she escaped, they'll both be confused at the dummy in Sam's place, wearing her clothing. Whilst distracted, The Psycho manages to knock both of them out. Ashley and Chris wake up and find themselves strapped into chairs with saws descending from the ceiling. Here, Ashley will express how it's not fair that she never got to tell Chris how she felt. Chris will reciprocate her feelings, saying every moment he spent with her was all he wanted. The Psycho then interrupts them, giving Chris another fatal choice to make: shooting himself or shooting Ashley. If Chris aims the gun at Ashley first, she will plead with him to spare her, but if Chris aims the gun at himself first, Ashley will tell her to give her the gun and let her make the choice to save him, since he had already "saved" her life in the saw trap scene earlier. Chris can choose to shoot Ashley, shoot himself or not shoot at all. Relationship status * If Ashley insists on seeing a ghost, their relationship will decrease. * If Ashley is dismissive of Chris' suggestion about Hannah, their relationship will decrease. * On the other hand, if Ashley is sympathetic, their relationship will increase. * Chris and Ashley's relationship will increase regardless of Ashley's choice in going down the stairs. * If Ashley is unrepentant about the prank, their relationship will decrease. * On the other hand, if Ashley is apologetic, their relationship will increase. * If Chris doesn't shoot Ashley, their relationship will become maximized no matter its previous status. * On the other hand, if Chris does shoot Ashley, their relationship will drop to zero. Chapter 8 Chris and Ashley's relationship status will depend on whatever choice Chris made in the gun trap. If he shot Ashley, they'll be at zero. If he shot himself or did nothing, it will max out. The pair will listen to Emily - if she escaped the mines - and the Stranger informs them about the Wendigos. Regardless of their status, Ashley will always try to tell Chris to stay inside where it is safe, instead of heading outside to the shed. When Chris is about to leave with the Stranger, Ashley will follow them to close the door later. If Chris didn't shoot her, she will tell Chris to come back safe, before kissing him. However, if Chris did shoot her, she will only stare coldly at him and not say a word. Upon discovering Josh is gone, the Stranger and Chris will head back to the lodge. Chris's fate upon passing his segments with the Wendigo will depend on his status with Ashley. * If Chris did not shoot Ashley and was able to make it to the lodge, Ashley will open the door for him, saving his life. * If Chris did not shoot Ashley but he wasn't able to make it until the lodge, Ashley will break down and start sobbing at the sight of Chris's decapitated head. * If Chris shot her and was able to make it to the lodge, Ashley will not open the door for Chris, resulting in his death. Ashley will then tell Mike "it was too late" for her to react, and appears to be in a daze as if the reality of what she did had not settled in yet. * If Chris shot her but gets killed by the Wendigo before making it back to the lodge, she will cry at seeing his severed head and apologize, before regaining her composure and leaving to join her friends in the basement. If Chris had died, Ashley's reaction to it in the safe room will also change regarding his decisions. * If Chris did not try to shoot Ashley, she appears to be very devastated by his death, seeking consolation in her friends. * If Chris had shot Ashley, she coldly ignores his death when Sam asks if she is alright. Later, Ashley will point out Emily's bite, and panic, thinking that Emily could turn into a Wendigo. If Mike had shot Emily because of the bite, both Chris and Ashley will be frightened. * If Ashley chooses to reveal that the bites weren't infectious, she will start to sob. Chris will try to comfort her. Chapter 9 If Chris is alive, he stops to tell the group to go on without him. Ashley can either refuse to leave him behind or allow him to rest. If Chris was left behind, she will leave a marker pointing to the manhole to let Chris know where to go. If Ashley died in the tunnels, Chris can find her beanie by the trap door. Chris will start to sob, repeatedly denying that this was really happening. He will then also face the fate of death. If Ashley left him behind and safely rejoined the group, Chris can choose to do the same. Opening the trap door will lead to his death. If the pair made it through the tunnels unscathed, they will be safe until their return to the lodge. Relationship status * If Ashley reassures Chris, their relationship will slightly increase. Credits In Ashley's interview, if Chris had died and they were on good terms, Ashley will mention that Chris was her best friend and that they never had a chance to be together. Also in Ashley's interview, if he shot her in the gun trial and he died, she will claim she was too scared to move and watched the Wendigo tear him apart in front of her. Chris, on the other hand, will not mention Ashley at all, even if she had died. Fanon On AO3, Chrashley is the third most written ship within the Until Dawn fandom tag; Chris' second most written, and Ashley's most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ashley/Chris on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Ashley and Chris are the only pair in the game whose relationship can either result in becoming a couple or a conflict. * They are the only potential relationship that weren't dating prior to the game's events. * Chris and Ashley are two of the four characters to have a song on the soundtrack named after them, the other being Mike and Jessica. Navigation